


All I Want (For Christmas) is You

by angstkingsfanfic



Series: Stranger Things, but Make it ✨Christmas✨ [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Background Nancy Wheeler, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Feel-good, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Major Original Character(s), Minor Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Protective Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington Has Bad Parents, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Steve Harrington-centric, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic
Summary: After the devastating realization that Jonathan cheated on her with Nancy, Tony feels lost. Dustin finds her after the Snow Ball crying and calls Steve for help. Will Steve be able to tell Tony how he feels before it's too late?
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Stranger Things, but Make it ✨Christmas✨ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	All I Want (For Christmas) is You

Previously On  _ Stranger Things, but Make It Christmas _

“Jonathan, stop it. This is not the time. I am not ready for this conversation.”

“Can’t you just let it go?”

Tony stopped.  _ Fucking Bastard. _

“Tony?”

“No, I can’t just let it go! We were together for years. I thought we were gonna get married and have kids and all that shit! And you fucking cheated on me with Nancy after I told you I thought you were spending more time with her than me. I get it that you fell out of love with me, but you could have had the human fucking decency to break up with me before sleeping with someone else!” With that, Tony slammed the phone down, effectively hanging up the call. She began to sob into her hands. Her whole body was shaking. 

Little did she know her younger brother saw the whole thing and was bolting back outside to change Steve. Dustin ran into the driveway, waving his arms frantically. Steve rolled down his window. “What’s wrong, dipshit? You forget something?”

“You have to come inside; it’s Tony.”

* * *

Steve quickly hopped out of his car. “What happened? What’s wrong?” He followed Dustin to the door. 

“I heard her yelling on the phone when I came inside, and when I went to her room, I saw her crying.”

Steve’s jaw locked. “Wait in the living room or your room, little man. I’ll go see what’s wrong.”

Dustin nodded, and the two boys headed inside. Dustin parted ways with Steve in the hallway. He watched Steve enter his sister’s room ad gently shut the door behind him.

Tony wiped her eyes, surprised by Steve’s appearance in her doorway. “Oh, hey! Steve, what are you doing here? Are you here to drop off Dustin?”

She tried to sound cool and calm, but Steve could see right through that. He noticed her eyes glistening, and her lips quivering. He didn’t say anything as he came and sat down on the bed next to her. “Dustin came to get me after coming inside. He said you were crying. What’s going on, slugger?”

“Jonathan called. He wanted me to forget everything that happened and be friends with him again… I just don’t know if I can do that.”

“Why did that bastard have the audacity to call you anyway?”

“Huh?” Tony looked at Steve with confused yet hooded eyes. 

“He’s been nothing but a dick to you in this whole breakup thing. I don’t know how he could possibly expect you to just forget about all of it and be friends again already. You should be able to take all the time in the world that you need to heal away from him. If you decide you want to be friends again later, that’s fine, but he shouldn’t be forcing it on you.” Steve stood up off the bed, running his hands roughly through his hair as he paced. “For fucks sake. You deserve so much better than that! You deserve someone that wants to spend time with you and will take you and your little brother out for ice cream. You deserve a partner that wants to spend every waking hour with you and longs to fall asleep next to you. You deserve the fucking world, and Jonathan is nothing but a measly fucking pebble!”

Tony giggled. The sound surprised Steve, and he whipped around to face her. “Steve… I don’t think anyone has ever said something that nice about me.”

Steve’s nose scrunched up. “See, this is what I’m talking about!” Tony moved to the edge of the bed, swinging her good leg over the side of it. “You deserve-”

“Steve?”

“Yeah, Tony?” Steve walked over toward her.

“Shut up and kiss me, won’t you?” She grabbed him by the fabric of his shirt and pulled his lips against hers. He braced himself by setting one of his hands on the plush fabric of the bed; the other was pressed against the back of Tony’s head, pushing her closer. Steve helped Tony shift herself without ever breaking the kiss so that her back was flat against the mattress. Steve hovered over her, but the kiss wasn’t hiding any ill intent. It was slow and romantic. Tony had kissed Jonathan a thousand times before, but nothing he had ever done was like this. “I love you, Steve Harrington,” she mumbled against his lips.

He pulled back. Tony tried to make their lips meet again by pushing his head down, but Steve refused to budge. “Really?” It sounded so sincerely surprised. The tone almost broke Tony’s heart.

“Yes, Steve, I love you.” He smiled a big corny smile. 

“I love you too, Tony.”

They both smiled brightly as Steve began to kiss her again. The feeling was exciting, fresh, and delightful. Tony never wanted this moment to end. 

“HARRINGTON!” Dustin burst into the room; the door slammed against the wall so loud that the sound made Steve jump, and he fell right off the bed. “Get your filthy ass hands off my sister! I wanted you to make her feel better, not make love to her!”

Tony burst out laughing while Steve became frantic. “No, no, no, no. Wrong idea, shithead! We just kissed, alright? Tony’s my girlfriend now.”

Dustin sighed. “Whatever. You two are leaving the door open from now on.” With that, Dustin left the room, and Steve huffed. 

The sound made Tony laugh again as Steve flopped onto the bed and buried his head in the crook of Tony’s neck. “Is he always this much of an annoying little shit?”

“I think you already know the answer to that, Steve.”

“Fuck.”


End file.
